Ten Dates in Ten Days
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Never trust the oath of a sage. Especially when that sage is Ero-Senin. Now,Uzumaki Naruto's about to learn the art of seducing the hard way and perhaps, the right way over the course of the next...Ten Dates in Ten Days...NarutoxHarem! Fluff Romance, Lemon, etc. Be sure to vote for pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dreamed up the idea for this story in my sleep. Meh, whatcha gonna do? This story will be one of my shorter works, averaging only eleven chapters of romance and...ahem, other themes, as the title suggests. Now, the prologue will indeed be short, and for that I sincerely apologize. Suffice it to say that this is a HAREM whith certain scenes*cough*sex*cough*so hopefully this story won't get deleted by the admins or any lemon hating cronies, and I really hope that doesn't happen.**

**Now, would you kind enjoy this chapter?**

_"Are you really such a blockhead?"_

_~Jiraiya._

**Ten Dates in Ten Days**

_"Huh?"_

Uzumaki Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. He'd blinked a total of four times before the words of his mentor finally made any sort of sense. He'd come to blows with Sasuke. Fought the Akatsuki. Rescued Sabaku no Gaara from certain death. Done battle with the minions of Orochimaru, countless times. But nothing in his storied career could have prepared him for this. He realized how ridiculous he must look-certainly not because of a certain orange and black jumpsuit-but with his mouth hanging agape, gawping like a fish.

"You heard me, gaki!" The great sage-_great pervert more like-_replied with a smug smile. "C'mon, think of it as a vacation! Kami knows you deserve one." Unsurprisingly his master's amusement did precious little to put the boy at ease. If anything, it made him even more nervous. His sensei had had some farfetched plans in the past, but this was by far, the worst.

"Are you listening to me, kid?"

"Of course I _heard_ you, Ero-senin!" Naruto snapped back. "I'm not deaf and this is no vacation! That's why I can't believe what you just _said!"_

He'd been having problems with his chakra control lately. Moreso than usual. Even the act of creating a simple stage one rasengan was suddenly proving to be difficult. And for a seventeen-year-old teenager, there was no greater embarassment than being unable to properly control one's ninjutsu. Naturally, Jiraiya had a _brilliant _solution for this. _Naturally_ Naruto found himself vehemently disagreeing with said solution.

"I refuse!" He cried once more, vehement in his protest. "There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to get myself knocked up!"

"That's not what I said." Jiraiya ammended with a sigh._ "This_ is what I said."

The sage held out both hands, fingers splayed.

"I said ten dates." He began. "In ten days." Impossibly, his smile grew. "Do that, and I'll fix your chakra. I'll even teach you a new technique!" Once that would have been more than enough to get the boy on board but today, it only stoked the fire burning in his chest. No training for ten days and all he got out of it was his chakra fixed and one measly technique?

Naruto just glared at the man for several more seconds before turning away. "I want two more jutsus."

"What?"

"One for the hell you've put me through and another one for not training me for ten days. Face it. You owe me", the blond declared, crossing his arms and turning away from the old man.

Jiraiya just stared at the boy in horror before grumbling something about ungrateful brats.

"FINE! Now do we have an agreement or not?"

A thought occurred to the boy just then.

"I could always take this to Grandma Tsunade...

The sanin crossed his arms before his chest and grinned an evil grin. Evil I tell you!

"Then no more training."

Naruto, red in the face, did everything in his power to keep himself from going Kyuubi and ripping into his sensei. Of all the underhanded...

"Fine!" He roared. "I'll find ten dates in ten days, no, wait!" Glowering, he spun away from his mentor. "I'll do it all in a single day! Just you wait and see!"

Grumbling to himself about lazy perverts, he stalked out of the training grounds.

_That no good son of a-_

"Hold it!"

Before the blond could take so much a single step, however, he found himself spun back around by Jiraiya. "You can't just walk into the village and demand a date!" Naruto blinked at that. Why not? He'd asked Sakura on a date once before. Granted, it ended in violence on her part but still...how hard could it possibly be?

"Can't I?"

_BAM!_

"Are you really such a blockhead!"

Naruto groaned, rubbing the increasingly large bump rising on his forehead.

"The hell was that for?"

"That was to knock some sense into you, chibi!" His sensei admonished. "Like I said, you can't just strut into town and demand a date from some random stranger!"

"Why not!" Naruto demanded.

"Well you can, but you'll end up getting tossed on your ass**-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"**

Naruto balked. So _that_ was where Iruka had gotten the demon-head jutsu from.

"You have to woo them a little, y'know?" said Jiraiya once he'd calmed down. All he earned for his patience was a look of complete and utter bafflement from his student.

"Not really, no."

"You're hopeless!" Jiraiya wailed. "Look, just ask some of your friends!" Upon seeing the starry-eyed look in his students, eyes, the sanin was quick to silence him. "And don't go straight to Sakura. She's out running an errand for Tsunade. _And don't pout!"_ Observing the boy's crestfallen expression, Jiraiya was quick to shout. "You must know a few other kunoichi, right?" At Naruto's slow nod the sage began to see the boy wasn't quite as hopeless as he'd pegged him for. "Good. Try talking to them. Find out their likes, dislikes, favorite food, not in that particular order. Just talk to them and see where it takes you-HEY!"

Naruto was already halfway gone, storming towards the village, muttering softly.

"Well, fine. If that's the way he wants to do it...hehehehe."

Jiraiya chuckled the second his apprentice was out of earshot. The blond had no way of knowing; his chakra was perfectly fine. He just needed to focus, is all. The _true_ reason for his little social experiment became quite evident when the great sage_-pervert!-_pulled out his trusty notebook and pen and began to follow his student, albeit at a concealed distance.

_I'm brilliant!_ He cackled quietly. _This'll make for great research!_

He'd run out of research material as of late and what with the boy's evermounting frusration and anger at his own powerlessness, this was the best way to remedy the situation. The kid would burn of some of his sexual tension and soothe the demon raging within his stomach at the same time. That, and he always fought harder, trained harder, when he was fighting to protect someone. If his plans came to fruition, the boy would have severa someones. It was like killing two, no, three birds with a single stone!

Now, he had only to follow the boy and lie in wait for his first victim-erm..._date._

"This is going to be good...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chappy was short! Now, let the voting begin! Who should be the first girl, hmm? And remember, this is SHIPPUDEN and non-cannon, i.e. this takes place before Jiraiya's death as I made that part quite obvious, but also before his investigation into Ame. But jeez...there are so many girls to choose from! Be sure to vote! Hell if I get enough votes some might even be brought back from the dead, so...**

**Rewiew...would you kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. First Girl

**A/N: Alright! After much ado, and listening to all of your opinions, most of you seemed to agree on a single point. Therefore, after carefuly considering each and every one of you (and your respective votes) I have chosen Naruto's first date! Who is it, you ask? Why, you'll have to read the chapter to find out! I hope you like it! On a second note, the chapters will be set up a tad bit differently. For example: This chapter, Naruto asks our mystery girl out. NEXT CHAPTER is the date. See? That setup will continue as thus, seeing as I have precious little time on my hands now a days and this way, ya'll get more chapters to read. I've since decided to STOP writing new stories for now, to focus on my existing stories (i.e. this one) so I sincerely hope you appreciate the efforts =D**

**Now, would you kind enjoy this chapter?**

_"Why are women so complicated..._

_~Uzumaki Naruto._

**First Girl**

It was not until Naruto reached the streets of Konoha that he realized the sheer _enormity_ of the monumental task set before him. He nearly stopped short at the realization: just how the hell was he supposed to get ten dates in ten days? Forget that, how was he going to get a date at all! He had next to _no_ experience with girls, and what little he did have consisted of his cheek meeting the busssiness end of Sakura-chan's fist. His face hurt just thinking about it! And he'd already lost his first kiss to...oh no! He wasn't thinking about that again! He didn't swing that way!

"What the hell am I going to do?" He groaned, holding his head in his hands. "I couldn't get a date to save my life!"

_There must be another way to do this,_ he thought to himself. _There has to be!_

"Forget Ero-Senin!" He smacked a hand into his fist. "I'll just tell grandma and she'll-

_No more training!_

Naruto spun around. That sounded suspiciously close just now; and not just in his head!

* * *

Jiraiya heaved a sigh of relief as he ducked around the corner and out of sight.

"That was too close!"

He'd nearly compromised the entirety of his novel! But he'd caught a glimpse of his disciple's destination. Was it worth it? Forcing his apprentice to potentially face the wrath of _ten angry females_ once they realized he'd taken each them out on a date just for the sake of his nect novel? Jiraiya contemplated his moral ethic a moment longer before losing an empathic nod. He was the Toad Sage of Mount Mobyoku! What did ethics matter to him?!

"Totally!"

A perverted giggle escaped his lips. As he saw where his favorite student was heading. _Well I'll be damned!_ Jraiya's pen flew across his notepad as he watched his one and only godson. _I never thought she'd be the first girl! Way to go kid! Now, quietly...,very quietly..._ Tittering to himself, he performed a few careful handsings for the transparency jutsu. From there, it was merely a matter of following his favorite student and being very very quiet. With soft footfalls and even quieter breaths, he creeped after Konoha's number one knucklheaded ninja.

"You won't catch me so easily this time, gaki!"

* * *

_No more training!_

Must've been his shook his head, banishing the memory. The thought of not getting stronger, not being able to keep his promise, was too much to bear. He had to do this! He could do this! Yes! Yes! He would do this! Having pumped himself up, Naruto resolved to march up to the first female acquaintance he knew and ask her out. Unfortunately the streets were utterly devoid of the fairer sex at that moment and much to his initial consternation, he found his stomach growling.

Cringing at the memory, the blond didn't notice where his legs were carrying him until it was far too late. A familiar scent wafted across the winds towards him, tickling his nose, elicting a precursory growl from his gut. A smell he knew quite well. _Ramen._ Sure enough, he stood before Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto grinned as he pushed the flap aside and entered his favorite establiishment. This date thing could wait. There was always time for Ramen, and he was hungry!

A familair voice greeted him as he stepped inside.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen-oh! Naruto!"

The blond glanced up at the sound of the voice.

As always, the smiling face of Ayame was there to greet him. He was only slightly surprised by the abscence of her father Teuchi. The father and daughter pair were usually joined at the hip. To see one of them without the other was surprisng to say the least.

"Where's old man Teuchi?" Naruto asked as he took his customary seat at the counter. "Is he not feeling well."

"Dad took the day off." Ayame hummed tunelessly to herself as she set to work preparing his customary bowl. "Its just you and me today, Naruto-kun!"

_Just you and me..._

He'd always admired how straightforward she was. He still welcomed it warmly. If he thought about it, there _was_ a slight interest and possibly attraction toward the assistant ramen chef there. Existing deep within his heart ever since a childhood when girls barely glanced at his direction, when their parents ushered their children away from him for fear of being cursed. He'd never given the matter much thought. He'd never had the reason to. And yet now, now that he looked at her, really looked at her...perhaps? His chaotically pulsating heart was a testimony to that. He'd never given it any concsious thought until now, but maybe...ah, what the hell. Why not?

"Oi, Ayame-chan." he spoke softly.

"Hmm?" She glanced up from nearly prepared bowl, chocolate eyes connecting with his azure ones. "Something wrong?" His heart nearly leapt into his throat when she set the bowl down and leaned forward, presenting him with an ample view of her bosom beneath the open cut uniform and apron. Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue. Of all the times to notice! Beneath the tan pallor of his skin, the slow flushing of his face was like that of a growing forest fire, spreading to every inch of him, much like a jinchuuriki cloak, albeit without the intense anger and destructive force. The only power _this_ flush granted him however, was a tongue-tied mouth and the ability to sweat bullets. _Crapola!_ He thought to himself. _This shouldn't be so difficult! I've asked Sakura out a ton' a' times! Why should this be any different?!_

**"Because you know this wench would show you us good time, unlike that howler monkey."**

Naruto had to bite back his initial retort; just as he had to fight down the need to defend his teammate. Kyuubi never talked to him. Never. Why should it start now? He carefully ignored it.

"Would you...

"Would I what?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmeton ight?" The words erupted from his lips in a torrential rush and for a moment, Naruto feared she hadn't heard them. _Double crapola._ He didn't trust himself to say them again not without making a complete ass of himself. And so he as left there, heart hammering as she stared back at him, wide-eyed. Dismay clapped over him like a wave drowning him in regret. _Stupid!_ He berated himself. _I...shouldn't have done this._ He was a fool to think Ayame would actually be interested in date with someone like him-

"I'd love to!"

_"Huh?"_

Ayame was gazing back at him, starry-eyed. Naruto was taken aback. He hadn't expected this!

"Oooh, I was beginning to think you'd never ask, Naruto-kun." She poked him in the nose, smiling serenely at his befuddled expression. "Pick me up at seven, alright? You know where I live, right?" At his dumbfounded nod, she pushed herself back off the counter, pushing him the now completed bowl into his arms. "Great! Here, this one's on the house. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to close up shop. Oh, I have to find something to wear! I'm so excited!" Naruto was vaguely aware of being ushered outside, and yet he felt he was forgetting something. He had a date. He knew here to pick her up. He had a time_...shit!_

He needed a place!

"Ah...Ayame?" Naruto began.

"Yes?" She was washing dishes now, and there could be no denying her delighted expression.

"Where would you like to _go,_ exactly?"

She paused in the midst of her frenzied movement, touching a finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, there's a great place in town that serves the best grilled pork...does that sound alright?"

"If you say so." Naruto knew Chouji and Shikamaru often frequented that particular establishment, but he didn't have any other ideas. Besides, what were the chances of them being there tonight? He hoped they were slim. Giving her his thanks for the ramen, he turned to leave, his thoughts already flying to the chances of encountering his friends there. Aaargh, how the hell was he going to explain himself, if he got caught by those two?! They'd never let him live it down! Gulping, he lifted the flap to depart-

"Wait." her words rooted him. "I want to ask you something."

Naruto turned in place and found himself wishing he could bury his face in the bowl.

"S-Sure?"

Ayame's gaze was still warm, but there was just a hint of confusion in her eyes now.

"I hope you don't mind me asking...but why _did_ you ask me out?"

Naruto found his nervousness smothered in more immediate terror. He knew that look. He wouldn't be leaving here until he answered her question. But how to respond? He couldn't very well tell her he'd been put up to this by Ero-Senin. She'd never speak to him again! Not to mention the sage's oath of refusing to train him if he told anyone about this. Naruto tugged at his collar, his blush returning with a vengeance. _Lie!_ Subconcious Naruto screamed at his brain. Lie like you've never lied before! In the end he didn't lie, but neither did he tell the truth...

"Well, ya see...I've always kinda liked you...

Now it was Ayame's turn to flush.

"Naruto-kun...

Before the genin could dig himself a deeper hole, he darted outside.

"I-I'll see you tonight!"

Where one to listen closely, they might've heard a perverted giggle, emanating just outside of Ichiraku Ramen. Ayame was far too busy blushing to notice.

"He likes me...

Jiraiya snickered to himself, having seen all he needed...for now. His pupil had done him proud! Undoing the transparency jutsu, he strutted away, swagger in his step, swing in his voice. His godson had gotten himself a date, but this was only the beginning! Tonight, yes, tonight would make up the meat of his first chapter. He could just see it now! His new novel, _Ten Dates in Ten Days_ was going to a complete and utter success!

"Now, let's see some S-Class reading material tonight, kid!"

* * *

**A/N: Baaaaaad Jiraiya! Bad! Sorry if this chappy was short! Now, let the voting begin! Who should be the date be like, hmm? And who should the SECOND girl be?! Remember, this is SHIPPUDEN and non-cannon, i.e. this takes place before Jiraiya's death. I made that part quite obvious but also before his investigation into Ame. But jeez...there are so many girls to choose from! Be sure to vote! Heck if I get enough votes some might even be brought back from the dead, so...**

**Rewiew...would you kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
